


With regards to Love: Yuri Plisetsky and his 7 LOVEs to Yuri Katsuki

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 7 types of love from yuri plisetsky's perspective, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I swear, Katsuki Yuri is the top/seme while Yuri Plisetsky is the bottom/uke, M/M, don't like reading the two yuri's as a ship then don't, idk what is their ship name tho?, jp! yuri x rus! yuri, kinda OOC if you squint a little, lets make Yuri Plisetsky my SON suffer 101, plsss, there's some kinda OOCiness but minimal, you can't really make me change how I see Yuri is, yuri x yuri, yuri x yurio, yurixyurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: Love is a special and complicated emotion which is quite difficult to understand. Although most people believe that love revolves around the heart, it actually occurs in the brain. Artists, poets and painters all epitomize the heart as the love symbol, but it’s the brain that generates chemical signals to make people understand love. There are different forms and styles of expressing love.  A story about Yuri Plisetsky and his different forms of Love towards Yuri Katsuki.





	1. LUDUS

**Author's Note:**

> Take my insanity away I need to write this idea before it goes on the trash. Yurio is kinda OOC and I apologize as much as I love and ship Viktuuri to the ends of the Earth, Yuri x Yurio is still my main ship in this series.

“Udivitel'no!” his silent cheer screamed on his mind. Yuri Plisetsky was amazed and thankful for being the first one to bought tickets for a stage play in their University. He supposedly should be thanking Mila for the tickets (discounted per se) for selling them in a friendly price considering that he, himself is _literally_ broke as a poor college student. He barely gets any allowance from his grandpa and his part-time job in a run-downed library isn’t enough for a stage play ticket so really, Yuri was literally in debt to Mila for the ticket. Was even more grateful that the fact that he will get to see his _lyubimoy idol_ on stage, and in front as well, what a blessing!

“But I have thought that you said that you love me! Adore me you insists!” says the woman on stage, pleading that the man into not leaving him. Said man just sneered, “My desire has changed since I have made you fall for me, alas! I am not into serious relationship, Milaya moya.” Caressing the woman’s cheeks, as their lips were inches away, Yuri couldn’t help but feel the tension and the climatic feel of the play. Would the man kissed her? He asked, his eyes glued stuck into the stage, embedding every detail and burning the passionate gazes the man is giving when performing. Their lips already touching but the man smirked, pushing the woman away from him and leaving her alone in the cold stage. 

When the lights started dimming, it was the end of the stage play, everyone was moved, Yuri Plisetsky included, on what a magnificent performance he had watched. But most importantly.... “Amazing! Udivitel'no Yuri Katsuki!!!” He couldn’t helped it but scream the actor’s name. As if on cue, said Yuri Katsuki, looked towards him and gave him the purest smile he can give to any fan making the Russian blonde embarrassed. His inner fanboy showing. But Yuri _knows....._ he knows this is the only way that he could see him and appreciate the foreign student whose making a name in the stage acting. Yuri Katsuki, 23 years of age, 8 years as his senior is practically the St. Petersburg State Univerity’s “Asian Cassanova”. Meaning that, Yuri Katsuki is a real-life playboy. And the fact he is dating another famous student due to his looks and passion towards Foreign Study, Viktor Nikiforov. There was no way Yuri stand against Viktor. 

Yuri was contemplating whether or not he should which to choose what to wear. The cold weather outside (although _the cold never bother him anyway_ ) he was still having trouble which to wear to go for his part-time job. A knitted black turtleneck sweater or a a simply a very very think jacket to cover his favorite leopard-print shirt he bought from a thrift store. “Shit.... This is way harder than thinking about what to do for Art Class.” He commented, in the end he had chose to go for the jacket. Stepping outside, the cold breeze catches the wind and snow slowly falling onto the Earth. Yuri fished out his phone in his pocket, plugging the earphones in his ears as he makes his way into his part-time job.

The chime of bells clang on the doorstep of the building, “Oi! Yakov! I’m here!” He says hoping that his _boss_ is somewhere inside the store. Sounds of books being stacked can be heard somewhere. Must be in the second floor, Yuri thought. Climbing towards the second was a man in his sixties or something (Yuri doesn’t really care about the age of Yakov, all he know is that he is old and divorced) trying to put some old  books into the Medieval Section of the store. “Oh, Yuri. Good to see you’re here now. Come and put these books in the Medieval section. I’ll take over the counter for a while,” Yakov halted and looked at the blonde, “By the way, your Grandpa came over and brought some _Katsudon Pirozchi_.” At that, Yuri’s eyes glittered with joy.

 

Oh! how he had missed his Grandpa and his homemade pirozchis. His all time favorite would be the Pork cutlet bowl pirozchi which his Grandpa made just for him. He may or may not spelt about his undying infatuation towards Japan and most certainly a certain Japanese foreign student in his University. At first, the overflowing flavours of rice, pork, eggs, onions and other spices made his heart flip. It was very delicious and the blonde was in bliss. He warned Yakov not to touch his pirozchis or _they’re gonna be hell to come, dubbed Yuri._ The blonde then started to re-arrange all the  necessary books in the specific sections. Apparently, store hours doesn’t start at 12 p.m. since he finished earlier all his artworks that needed to be done, the professor has given him an early day off. For 1 week and Yuri was ecstactic to use it necessarily for his part-time job in hopes to save up for the next performance Yuri Katsuki will do.

 

“Yuri Katsuki...” just saying the name makes Yuri’s face be painted in red. He remembers the first time that the Japanese student step foot in the University.

 

The whole school was excited to meet an Asian person in their school. Seeing as that, the tuition was really expensive, Yuri Katsuki has been given priveledged to be granted a scholarship in St. Petersburg State University seeing as that Lilia Baranovskaya saw his potential towards the stage after his visit to scout young talents for his newest stage play, Lilia saw Yuri Katsuki and the rest was born to make history. He became the crowd’s favorite. Fellow stage actors and actresses has given Yuri their amazement about his dedication to the field.

 

Including little 15-year old Yuri himself.

 

After finishing the task, Yuri declared he deserved a nice break from breaking his back off from the countless books needed to be placed. His boss agreed and said that he should lounge himself at the little cafe they have at the back of the store. This was only available to the workers of the establishment and as what would Yuri would call his “relaxation place”. He borrowed his all-time favorite book: _The Four Loves_ by _C.S Lewis_. The title itself speaks to Yuri. Being a person who is experiencing love about his fellow Yuri. He could feel that he can see himself inside the book and how the correct affection he was experiencing towards said Yuri. Flipping the pages, Yuri imersed himself into the book. Hours and hours, until the blonde realizes that he already did a one and a half hour of reading and could hear Yakov’s yelling voice asking Yuri to get his ass out because: 1.) his partner, Mila was on night shift and 2.) is that there were a LOT of customers inside and his boss needs a helping hand. As on cue, Yuri shut the book down into the table, promising that he would come back later to finish the wonderful piece.

 

“Welcome to Books on Ice!!! What can I help you with?”

 

Home sweet home, Yuri says. He was beat AF from all those customers inquiring about those Norse Myths which Yuri politely says that they are already out of stock but Oh! The customers are not listening to him and he wanted to piss and curse like there’s no tomorrow because he was just literally done. DONE with all those and customers and done with his life in all. Good thing his bed was inviting him to a wonderful world to Dreamland as he fell flat on his face. His thoughts wander as his eyes slowly closed and bid dasvidanya to the world and enter the sleep realm.

 

* * *

 

###  _“LUDUS” OR PLAYFUL LOVE_

_ludus has a bit of the erotic eros in it, it is much more than that. The Greeks thought of ludus as a playful form of love, for example, the affection between young lovers._

_Ludus is that feeling we have when we go through the early stages of falling in love with someone, e.g. the fluttering heart, flirting, teasing, and feelings of euphoria._

_Playfulness in love is an essential ingredient that is often lost in long-term relationships. Yet playfulness is one of the secrets to keeping the childlike innocence of your love alive, interesting and exciting._

       

 


	2. PHILIA

It’s been a month since the successful stage play of  Yuri Katsuki. And by that, the blonde Russian had enough time to save up for the next performance. Of course, with his part-time work in the bookstore, he was trying to find another means of gaining money. Checking the available job ads in the newspaper, Yuri Plisetsky tried his luck into finding a suitable job that he was suited for his field of study, art to be precise.

Scanning all over the pages the only jobs available were all about staff, service crew, secretary to a powerful company. All of them were _incompatible_ due to his personality. He wasn’t nicknamed “The Russian Punk” in the school because of nothing. He had a rude mouth, a scary face expression and the way he dresses were also a big factor that half of the student body is scared and terrified to be one of his friends. The only ones who stucked and tolerated his shitty personality were Mila Babicheva from the Mass Communication department, Jean-Jacques Leroy, a football ace player (Yuri doesn’t know as to how but ever since the blonde had said something to him, he began to stick his noses at annoy him whenever they have the same classes which is, like, 6 classes) and the foreign student from the Fine Arts department as well Otabek Altin. Out of the three, Yuri considers Otabek the _least_ and _sane_ friend he had ever had in his college life.

Distracted from the job hunting, he didn’t realized that his phone was ringing nonstop for almost god knows how long. Looking at the caller’s name: _Otabek,_ Yuri pushed the accept button. “Hello?” he says. The other end of the line was noisy. He had the urge to hang-up with the screaming of voices and he could recognized that Mila was one of them. “Please don’t hang-up, Yurio. I’m sorry about the noise.” Otabek replies making calming Yuri’s mood. A little bit.

“You know I can’t stand noises. And I could hear Mila in the background.” And now they were playing some American pop songs and could recognized some Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj’s one. The fuck? “Otabek is that Yurio you’re calling? Yurio!!! Get your ass in here. We are having a blast!”

Yuri snapped about the ridiculous nickname she had given him. “You old hag. Stop calling me by that stupid nickname!!” He can’t remember when Mila started calling him ‘Yurio’ or where the heck she heard of that. “Mila cut that out. Get back to Sara and do your lesbian intimacy.” The woman chorused a “Okaaaayyy~” in a drunkardly fashion. Otabek apologizes again. “But listen, the reason why I called you is that I have some news to tell you.” That got the blonde to stop from what he was doing. There was no way Otabek wouldn’t tell Yuri if it’s bad and they always about Yuri’s one-sided affection to a certain Japanese student.

“I heard from the Theater department that Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are having a quarrel. No one knows the cause but they’re certainly sure that Yuri was avoiding Viktor. ”

......

......

“Yuri?”

The blonde was speechless. To think that there would a time that Yuri Plisetsky would hear this. But....

“What?” was the word left in his mouth.

Yuri’s entire body was shaking. He wanted to know why, what was the reason of this behavior of Yuri Katsuki. From watching the two of them, the Japanese student adored and loved Viktor Nikiforov so much even if the said man was annoying, clingy and sometimes childish. There was just no way that the Japanese student would do something as to avoid Viktor Nikiforov.

Unless there was something that he had done that made him loose his patience.

He wanted to confirm it. He just wanted to know the truth. “Yuri are you alrigh–” ending the call. Yuri shoved all the newspapers aside, falling into the floor. He grabbed his laptop in his nightstand, turning it on. Biting his nails, he was worried. Not for Viktor Nikiforov, but for Yuri Katsuki. His love was pure and kind, there was never a second that he could hear this news about having a quarrel between the two King and Queen of the University. Finally booted, Yuri quickly went to _facebook_ , _instagram_ and _twitter_ and checked Yuri Katsuki’s accounts. Thank God that Yuri’s account isn’t private or he would cry legit tears.

The first was his instagram. His recent post was him and Viktor snuggling together like a burrito with a comfy blanket wrapping them together. Yuri kissed the Viktor’s sleeping face while taking a photo of this. For Yuri, he was like being stabbed in a knife with this photo but the look on how much happiness Yuri Katsuki was emitting is beyond Yuri Plisetsky’s imagination.

If only that was me.

“Stop it, Plisetsky!!”  He mumbled. The reality that he wanted was never going to work. No matter how much he sees an opportunity, he can’t. He didn’t want to take adavantage of Yuri Katsuki just because of he and Viktor are not in good terms. The next was his facebook account. His last status was as it says:

 

**Katsudon Yuri**

**24 hours**

**Never speak to me again.**

For the Japanese skater to loose his cool, this was the first time he saw Yuri Katsuki to be like this. “Yuri....” he says. Clenching his fist, the Russian decided that if he was feeling any pain the he should do something to ease his uneasiness that Japanese was dealing with. Call him a martyr but Yuri was determined to make Yuri Katsuki feel at ease. And he knows the only to do that to get his shit together. Russian Punk be damned, he will swallow his pride and _befriending_ the Japanese skater.

 

* * *

 

 

And his resolve about befriending the Japanese theater actor was the reason Yuri was late for his homeroom class. He was 15 minutes late and was bound to be scolded by his professor about tardiness again. “Fuck!” He screamed, pushing his stamina to the limits in order to reach the classroom with minimum time haggling but alas unlucky was at his side and came clashing to a figure. The blonde fell, his art materials came flying around the corner.

What a bad time to be having such bad luck. He fixated himself reaching for his fallen materials when another hand reached for him.

“Here. Let me help you with that.”

He stopped midway, when he heard the familiar voice. The voice that he always adore whenever he goes to stage plays. The tone of kind yet passionate that can make anyone listening to him be moved from him. Yuri was startstrucked. He was not expecting for Yuri Plisetsky to be this close and personal with Yuri Katsuki. And it was from a accident of not looking where he was going.

How embarrassing!

“Th-thank you.” Yuri was stupefied. He couldn’t speak. Even the more reason to lose points for him for Yuri Katsuki. _Oh my god Yuri, pull your shit together!_ The Japanese student plastered his winning smile at Yuri. “It’s alright. Next time just watch where you’re going. Okay?”

_Jesus Christ just end me here right now._

Said man offered his hand to help Yuri to get up. Taking the hand, Yuri’s face was beeting red because: 1. His crush was holding his hand!!! 2. His crush was like .5 inch close to his proximity, oh god I can’t calm down! and 3. Yuri Katsuki face was _beautiful._ Even more beautiful up close and personal without the makeup, costumes and _not_ imitating someone from his plays. When Yuri got up, he waved at him goodbye saying that he needs to catch up with his classes as well.

And here is Yuri Plisetsky, frozen like ice as he stare at the retreating figure of his crush. He wanted to pinch himself when he realized that he was supposed to be doing the “let’s be friends”. Way to go to ruin your plan, Plisetsky.

 

 

“And you just froze like that?! What the hell, Yuri.” Otabek said. When Yuri explained his embarrassing encounter with the Japanese student. His foreign just patted his back to comfort him. “This fucking sucks.” Yuri retorted, burying his face into the table. His food tray not having even been touched saying that he doesn’t feel like eating. Otabek insisted. “Just take the bread Yuri. It’s not nice to go to class with an empty class.” Looking at him, he sighed and bid his friend’s persuasion. Taking a bite on the process _loaf_ the school cafeteria calls as ‘bread’. He was too broke to buy convenience store food so school food it is. “It’s salty, and disgusting,” Yuri commented and continued eating the whole damn bread.

_Taste like expired bread_

Their other friend, Mila was nowhere to be found but in exchange for her being absent. “Hey Yuri!” the blonde spitted the food as he saw Jean-Jacques Leroy or JJ for short because saying Jean-Jacques was already a mouthful to say. Said man grabbed the empty in their table scooting himself closer to annoy the Russian punk. “I heard you got trouble for missing Celestino’s art class. Oh you poor thing.”

“Fuck off, JJ.”

“Never! JJ never fucks off!”

Oh boy...

Yuri has had enough of bullshit for today and JJ was topping the list. He was ready to stand up and leave to find some place wherein no JJ or Mila would fuck his day any more when...

 _“Yuri please don’t just ignore me.”_ Viktor Nikiforov says walking towards the retreating figure of the Japanese student. Everyone’s eyes were at the famous couple. It’s not everyday you get to see the two of them having a major issue that the whole school isn’t affected with it. JJ stopped himself and sighed. “And here comes the King and Queen. God these two I swear.” Yuri ignored the rant of JJ as his mind focused on the two figures in the center of the cafeteria. Yuri Katsuki rubbed the temple of his forehead, tired on whatever Viktor Nikiforov was doing.

_“You know, that one thing is nothing. Please just let me explain my side, Yuri.”_

_“No.”_ Yuri Katsuki’s fast reply. _“No matter how much you explained, what I see is what I believe in. Just.... just give me a time-off Vitya.”_ His eyes was pleading, he recognized that face. The face of being on the verge of tears but keeping it to himself not to burst. _“Please.”_

At that one single word, the whole school was covered in silence. Viktor did as well. He clenched his fist. But then... _“Alright, Yuri. If that’s what you wish. But please...”_ he grabbed the porcelain hand of the Japanese student, kissing the back of it. _“But once you made your mind, let me explain my side and I hope this relationship isn’t going to end.”_ Said Yuri nodded and left the cafeteria. With Viktor being Viktor.

“Okay guys, shows over. Please return to whatever business you have halted to do.” When the entire school resumed their biddings, Viktor also left. When he left, whispers, gossips about the power couple was suddenly the main topic.

“Do you think Viktor cheated on Yuri?”

“No way!!! Those two are head over heels with each other.”

“But I’ve never seen Yuri to get mad.”

“Oh my, I hope they’re okay.”

A shaken by the shoulder had taken Yuri to get back to reality. It was Otabek. “You should go to him,” the tone of his voice changed. He was encouraging to do what he must do. He was right thoough. If not’s the right time then when? “This is your chance. You said it yourself that you want to befriend.” JJ also looked at the blonde Russian. “For once I have to agree with Otabek. Go. Gaze-lusting for that Asian student won’t give you any pleasure. Christ.”

“I do not­–”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go.”

For once, that was the most appreciating that JJ had ever said. He didn’t want to miss this chance.

_If not now the when?_

He ran as fast as he can, hoping to catch up with the Japanese student. Left. Right. Upstairs. Left. Left again. And he saw Yuri Katsuki in a corner. Sitting on the table. His hand hiding his face. He was crying, it broke Yui Plisetsky’s heart. He didn’t like seeing his beloved cry. The Yuri Katsuki was full of smiles and kindness. Not sadness and pain. He wanted to touch him, touch his soft ebony locks, his porcelain-white skin that is strikingly beautiful, he wanted to wipe his tears and says that everything is alright.

Step.

Step.

Screech!!!!

Fuck!!!

No turning back, the Japanese student halted. His reverie shattered, fixing himself. “Oh... Sorry you have to see that. Oh hey you’re that guy from before.” He remembered me! “Oh yeah... Hahah Sorry for interrupting you from crying.” Yuri said. Playing with fingers. Oh god he was so nervous. What a way to start a conversation. “Oh no, it’s alright. It’s really an annoying trait of mine to be crying over such a petty thing.”

“No!!!” Yuri burst of emotion screamed. His face flustered. Double fuck. “I-it’s definitely not a petty thing to be crying over. I’ve heard about you and Viktor not going along well.” _Calm down, Yuri!_ “I apologize for it. But it’s definitely alright to cry. Emotions aren’t supposed to kept. It has to be expressed with words and movements!” _Oh my god Yuri!!! You’re a sap!_  

“Wow...” Yuri Katsuki said. His face lighten up. “That was the first time, someone said that to me outside the theater.” _Is that bad or not?!_ “Sorry.” Yuri said it again. Oh god, he thought. How many ‘sorry did I say to him?’ Yuri Katsuki chuckled, even more redder than  before. “Don’t go apologizing to me. It’s the first time I’ve heard something so encouraging like that. Those words speak to me and for that I thank you, uh, uhmmm?” Confused like he was waiting for him to respond.

Yuri respond!

Yuri!!!

Yuri!!!

“Yes!!” He said. Triple fuck. Yuri Katsuki then stood up and went towards him. “You’re funny you know that. Stranger. If you could just give me your name so I could thank you properly for those nice words.” He said.

......

......

......

......

“Yuri!!!”

“Huh?”

“It’s Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. My name that is.”

“Hmm... That is quite confusing. Having the same name as I am. Oh!! I know I’ll just call you ‘Yurio’ then.” What?! Yuri Plisetsky was startled. Why Yurio?! His crush was debating to call him Yurio and he himself is debating whether or not its fine or not. “Is it not okay? In my country, We add the ‘o’ in the person’s name to make it sound cute. But since you don’t like it–”

“It’s fine!!!” The blonde said. No turning back. “It’s fine to call me, that. Yurio that is.”

“Okay then. Yu-Ri-O,” Katsuki offered his hand, waiting for the blonde to accept his handshake. Yuri Plisetsky accepted and nodded.

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

* * *

 

###  **_“PHILIA” OR AFFECTIONATE LOVE_ **

**_philia, or friendship. The ancient Greeks valued philia far above eros because it was considered a love between equals._ **

**_Plato felt that physical attraction was not a necessary part of love, hence the use of the word platonic to mean, “without physical attraction.” Philia is a type of love that is felt among friends who’ve endured hard times together._ **


	3. STORGE

After that event, Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuri just, miraculously, as dubbed by Mila and Otabek to be hanging with each other more often than before.

It was as if  by some fate, the two were now _inseparable_ and would not function well without the other. The Japanese stage actor started to hangout with Yuri’s friends, talk about school, homework and suchs while the Russian Yuri would do the same and asked for Katsuki Yuri’s day.

“And then Otabek just posted in instagram a photo of me getting wasted after the three of us passed the final exam!” Yuri exclaimed, telling about the Japanese Yuri about his most embarrassing experience of having doodle sketch in his face after celebrating their passing of the exams. Also, this was Yuri’s baptismal of being  an adult when the two had forced him to drink 2 glass of wine. Katsuki Yuri was amused, jealous that he wished that he saw that making Yuri’s face plaster a crimson red colour.

“Ohhh~ someone’s embarrassed about his wasted moments.” Mila teases, making Yurio annoyed saying that she should ‘mind her own business!!’. The Kazahk student smiled, patted Yurio (it took Yuri to get used to that stupid nickname since at first he was really against but then again, if your crush was the one who calls it and says that it was a cute nickname. Who was Yuri Plisetsky to refuse?) and says his concerns. “I’m happy for you, Yurio.”

Yuri knows, that even though his and Katsuki Yuri’s relationship would be nothing more than a friendship in his dictionary, he was already grateful that even he could somehow get to know the Japanese student. Said Japanese student was happy and entertained about Yurio’s friends. “Truth to be honest, your friends are more...oh how do you call it, ‘sane’ than my peers.” Yuri says, sighing as he explained about his own set of friends.

Yurio knew them;

 _Phichit Chulanont_ , another Asian student who was in the foreign study department, a underclassman of Viktor Nikiforov. The Thai student was “instagram maniac”. Yurio never sees the student without his phone at hand, would even take a selfie of anything, just anything! that he sees interesting. Post it in instagram and viola! A hundred likes after 5 minutes of posting but he was the closest that Katsuki Yuri could ever call as a “best friend.”

 _Guang-Ho Ji._ A Chinese immigrant in St. Petersburg after his family was successful in opening their biggest restaurant branch, they decided to permanently lived here, plus Guang-Ho adores the never-changing snowy climate in Russia. He was the second youngest to Yuri Plisetsky to ever to join St. Petersburg University. Taking up Culinary Arts, he dreams to take over their family business and set up another branch in another country. Like Phichit, Guang-Ho is also a social media weab but not like Phichit-maniac, he could tolerate of being away from his phone and social media. He has a childish attitude out of Yuri’s group of friends and would always have a plush teddy bear that he always carries whenever he goes. Saying that the said object was his way of getting nerves and fears away.

 _Leo de la Iglesias._ Leo was an American scholar student of the Music department. Yuri says that he wanted to become the greatest composer in America. He had a very mysterious agenda as to why he choose Russia for his education when there were more Universities in America that also offers the Music scholarship. Phichit, Yuri nor Guang-Ho doesn’t know nor they question about it. Leo was kind, like the ‘cinammon roll’ kind of kind. He likes to hangout with Yuri and their friends, even lets them hear his composed musics to know their opinion about.

And lastly... _Christophe Giacometti._ Yurio knows though. This person was Viktor Nikiforov’s friend, thus dubbed as Katsuki Yuri’s friend as well since they were... _a thing._ Second to Viktor being the oldest, this Swiss student was in the Political Science department, majoring Law. He wanted to prove that every human being is equal, despite their race, age and gender. Being gay, Christophe or Chris for short pursue that everyone is entitled to live in this planet without being judged regardless of their differences. He is very very close to Viktor that sometimes Yurio see Chris slapping and touching Viktor’s bottom like it was normal for him to do? Don’t get Yurio wrong though, he likes Chris, not just his way of greeting people.

When the bell rang, the student scrambled to fix themselves, taking their trays of food into the despenser. It was the second shift of classes, and that means their respective major classes. Yuri stood up, his tray of food in his hand excusing himself to leave first. Yurio did the same and urged Otabek to get up. Since Mila was in the Communication Department, she also left the two Art student majors in their own. After dispensing their trays, Yurio and Otabek went to their Art Department building for their painting class.

Yurio was excited, wishing for the day to be done and come midnight, then morning so he and Yuri can hangout again. Although in the back of his mind, he can hear a small voice in his head saying things that would only hurt and crush his feelings even more.

 

_Don’t test your luck,_

_You’re wasting your time for someone who will never love you back._

_You’re delusional, Yuri Plisetsky._

_Do you think just because Katsuki Yuri hangs out with you, he’s gonna choose you?_

_We all know that he is head over heels for Viktor Nikiforov._

_He and Viktor are a couple._

_Don’t flatter yourself, Yuri Plisetsky._

_Stop daydreaming._

_You’re not Viktor._

_You will never be Viktor._

_Katsuki Yuri will never choose you!_

 

* * *

“Yurio!!! Ohayo!!” the Japanese actor greeted Yurio. Thank god for watching youtube videos on learning basic Japanese or else, he would think that Yuri was saying “You look like shit.” Yurio greeted back as he took an overlook at the said person, Yurio could decipher that Yuri just had the ‘just woke up’ get-up if the disheveled hair and the mismatched button of his jacket were the evidence. Yurio growled, “Your buttons, mismatched.” And with that, he leans towards the older student, fixing the buttons of his jacket. It was the exact seven seconds before Yurio realized what the fuck he was doing. He stopped, Yuri asked as to why he stopped what he was doing. Embarrassed, Yurio lowered his head, in hopes that the Japanese actor wouldn’t notice his face.

Struggling and fumbling with the buttons, Yurio wishes that he was doing fine and not making the situation much worse than before he offered help in fixing the jacket buttons. A few whish and fwoosh, thank God, Yuri’s jacket looked fine and presentable. Yurio sighed, calming his heart and face. He thanked the Russian student for the help, making their way to their classes. The two Yuri’s talking about their majors like it was a pain in the arse, that they shouldn’t be feeling this exhausted but they were but then all of a sudden, Yuri halted, making Yurio stopped in his track as well.

The look on Yuri’s face was something Yurio wouldn’t even dare to paint in a canvas. It was fear, pain and sadness. He tried to looked as the direction his eyes and he saw the figure of someone– no, Yuri was very familiar of the person in front of him. The same platinum shade of hair making all the silver a shame in the color scheme family, his sculpted yet adonis-like chin that is almost beautiful to look at, and finally the eyes, the color of mixed blue, cyan, sky and crytal sapphires formin kaleidoscopic imagery just from looking at his eyes.

It was him.

Viktor Nikiforov.                                                                                                                                 

The Japanese actor froze, Yurio could tell that he didn’t know how to react about Viktor in front of him. When was the last they even met? Yurio didn’t know. “Yuri...” Yurio says wanting to lessen the heavy atmosphere between the three of them. He could see that the Yuri’s mouth started to open but was stopped by Viktor’s signature “billion dollar smile”. “Good Morning, Yuri.” Viktor concluded and left them on their way. Once the said said Viktor was nowhere near them, Katsuki Yuri sighed like a torn finally been pricked out in his fingers. The blonde Russian wasn’t in his position to asked the wellbeing of Yuri. Who was he to ask about Yuri’s lovelife when his wasn’t even visible or better yet _not found.exe_?

“Shall we go now?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a usual practice at the theater department and since Yurio was a _dear friend_ of one of the most promising theater actors, he had the privilidge to watch their practice sessions. Included Otabek and Mila and for some reason, even JJ Leroy had somehow squeezed himself inside the theater, of course! Yurio thought. The group was practicing the play of _“The King and I”._ Yurio was too distracted, indulging his eyes and being into the play because Katsuki Yuri was there and there was just in no way that Yurio would miss for the world. He’ll fight tooth and nail just to see Katsuki Yuri. Mila, the redhead was now teasing Yurio for making oogling eyes towards the Japanese actor, Otabek on the otherhand was just there, his sketchpad open pen in hand, starting to sketch the scenery in front of him saying that it would be a good perspective practice which he had a point. Wishing that the russian Yuri also brought his sketchpad. The practice was getting intense, he could hear JJ’s opinion about how girly, or how feminine the male (Katsuki Yuri) is moving, even his way of delivering his lines were a bit... off.

“Alright stop!” Lilia clapped his hands, a signal to stop their performance. Her performers were in top shape and she couldn’t be happier that the performance was better except... “Yuri Katsuki,” She spoke towards the Japanese’s direction. “Your performance was terrible. You don’t have any trouble in memorizing your lines and yet you deliver it with no soul. Your movements are also sloppy as well.

_YA podozrevayu, chto bol'she ot vas, Yuri Katsuki. Povtorit' svoi linii.”_

 

“ _Da madam. YA izvinyayus'.”_ Katsuki Yuri bowed,  The Russian couldn’t help but feel guilt and sad in behalf of the Japanese Yuri. He knew how much this means to Yuri and for his director to be nagging him about how ‘improper’ his performance hurts him more than his pride.   _I need to cheer him up._

 

As if on instict, “Oi!!! Katsuki Yuri!” all eyes on him. Now or never then, he thought. “Pull your shit together. I didn’t waste my time to see such a shitty performance!” At this sudden scene, he received a lot of catcalls from JJ, a smirk from Mila and a thumbs up from Otabek. The theater performers were amazed about the sudden antic the blonde says. Giving him a standing ovation (clapping their hands). “Yurio...” Katsuki Yuri says, and smiled. He nodded, mumbling a thank you towards the blonde Yuri’s direction.  

Lilia Baranovskaya then ordered them to rerun the entire play. And they did: smoothly, majestic and grace. Yurio saw the difference between the rerun from the first up till now and was even better than before. “Nice suave moves out there, Yurio.” Mila replied, nudging his shoulders to annoy the heck out of Yurio. “Old hag, you are not allowed to call me that!”

“But Yuri can? That’s so unfair, Yurio.” She added, nudging her body forward to the blonde, eveloping him to a hug that can almost take the breathe away of his little body. Poor Yurio and his crazy-assed friends. JJ Leroy now finally in Yurio’s peripheral view was grinning like madman, in his side a was a beautiful black-haired beauty from the theater department as well. Isabella, he presumes and was clinging to him. “My dear, Isabella. I could have sworn that after hearing those words from him, he was already mad that his prince was doing terrible. Oh! Whatever shall he do?”

 “My,my JJ,” said the black beauty. “Telling to your prince that his performance was rusty is already proof that ‘you can do better than this!’ but I bet if you were on that stage, JJ. The fans would scream your name and you would have a standing ovation even if it’s your first try.” And the bastard just agreed. “Indeed, my dear Isabella. Come! Let us leave this forsaken forest and go into our lovely kingdom.” Yurio clenched his fist, ready to run towards them and pounce the life out of him, doesn’t care if Isabelle is present. He still couldn’t believe as to how such a woman (he was sure that Isabelle has quality and yet she choose JJ?! That ugly woman!) could fall for such a bastard and narcissistic guy like. Could’ve sworn that he could hear the “It’s JJ Style!!!” in a near miles miles away. His infatuation of himself could top of the list of Yurio’s ‘Top 5 most annoying and Narcissistic People in St. Petersburg University’ and Jean-Jacques Leroy would be topping the list with smudges of Yurio’s comments like: ~~shit, bastard, assholes, shithead, annoying little fucker and more Russian curse words that fits his disgusting personality.~~  

The re-run took 15 minutes after Lilia announced that practice was over. Mila and Otabek now stood up, saying that they have some things to do. Mila grinning while the Kazahk student just nodded his sketchpad in his arms. They excused themselves until Yurio could hear his name being called by Katsuki Yuri. Sweats dripping in his forehead and Yurio being the considerate friend, pulled his own handkerchief wiping the sweat from his face. The Japanese man thanked him saying that he was just going to change his clothes then they could leave the theater together.

“So far so good.”

  
A few minutes, Katsuki Yuri appeared looking fresh from the shower. He could smell his cologne wafting from the bridge of his nose. Making him look like a pervert. Dammit, Plisetsky! He was wearing his worn-out sky blue jacket, face mask and his black bonnet. It was almost near dinnertime too.  “Uhmm....” he says. Yuri hmmed, waiting for the blonde’s continuation.

“Uhm.... since... it’s almost dinnertime. I was thinking that you know...” Have dinner with me and my dedushka at my place? Jesus Plisetsky why is that phrase so hard for you to muster up?!

“Me and de-dedushka, ahh fuck, I-I mean that...” Oh god Yurio what is wrong with you. Calm down! His voice getting hoarse and the words that leaves his mouth was getting harder and harder to pronounce.

Say it, just fucking say it, Yurio!!! 

“Doyouwanttohavedinnerinmyplace?!!!!!!”

 ......

......

........

.......

.......

......

......... 

 

“Hehh!!!” Yurio’s face flustered. Did he just say something that he will regret for the rest of his life? Did he just asked for Katsuki Yuri to have dinner with him. At their house. With him and his dedushka. Did he seriously just–

“I’m sorry, Yurio but I didn’t quite catch whatever that is.” The Japanese said, lost at words that the blonde just sputtered. Should I repeat myself?  

“Dinner!!!” he shouted startling Yuri from his stance. You’re supposed to ask nicely! Not scare the love of your life away!! 

“Me and dedushka!!!” Fuck!!! 

“Okay!!!” Is that even a fucking question?!

 

..

...

....

....

....

.....

......

...

...

..

...

..

... .

.

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ju...” “Just forget it!!!!” He knew it! He’s going to fucked up. Way to go Yuri Plisetsky.  

“Hahaha.” Katsuki Yuri laughed. The only replied he got after miraculalously and hypothetically asking the said person for a dinner date with him and all he could reply was laugh? “You’re fucking laughing at me?!” said Yurio with his tone annoyed and somehow embarrassed. “Sorry, sorry.” Yuri replied, wiping the fake tears coming from eyes. “Because, you, inviting me for a dinner with your Grandpa and all and the way you invited me was like you’re in some kind of a fight.

Oh god, you’re too cute for me, Yurio.”  

Cute. Holy shit! Did Katsuki Yuri just said that I’m cute?!

“So....”  

“Sure. I hope your dedushka doesn’t mind my company though.”  

“Definitely not!! He’s bound to meet you to be honest!!!” 

“Alright then,” offering his hand. Katsuki Yuri smiled.  

“ _Voz'mi menya v svoy dom, to, Yuratchka._ ”

 

* * *

  

###  _**“STORGE”** OR FAMILIAR LOVE_

_Although storge closely resembles philia in that it is a love without physical attraction, storge is primarily to do with kinship and familiarity. Storge is a natural form of affection that often flows between parents and their children, and children for their parents._

_Storge love can even be found among childhood friends that is later shared as adults. But although storge is a powerful form of love, it can also become an obstacle on our spiritual paths, especially when our family or friends don’t align with or support our journey._


	4. PRAGMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!

At the Plisetsky house, Yurio couldn’t calm down. The fact that his crush is present. In his house. With his Grandpa. Talking like normal people. And let’s not forget the fact that it was he, himself that invited the Japanese student in their beloved home.

And Katsuki Yuri agreed. Like agreed with no doubt.

Fucking hell?

And now, here they are. Talking casually like the Japanese is already a part of the Plisetsky family. His grandfather telling stories about how the blonde Russian was admiring the said Japanese due to his devotion and skills in drawing. Was almost going to tell the secret altar of his grandson when Yurio just asked if he could ask for more pirozhkis and some refreshment from his grandpa. Nikolai couldn’t refused and excused himself. Leaving the two students alone.

Yuri Plisetsky was so ashamed, and embarrassed. Relieved that he could stop his grandpa from telling to his crush about the said altar of Katsuki Yuri or he couldn’t live himself out of embarrassment.

Thank the fucking God.

“Hahaha.” The Japanese Yuri laughed, taking Yurio’s attention from him. _Oh god, even his laugh is too beautiful. A music to my ears!_ Calming himself, he returned to angry expression. Angry at Yuri Katsuki as to why was he laughing. The Japanese student was amazed. Amazed at his grandfather and... “You’re really nice, Yurio. I’ll try to introduce you to my friends, if you don’t mind.

Don’t worry they won’t harm a single strand of your hair. Though I cannot guarantee your safety especially with Chris and Phichit in the vicinity but,” with a wink and that’s what the blonde needed. He was so done.

 

_God help me._

_I don’t know if I can survive any longer._

 

“You have my word that I would protect you. As best of my abilities.” Katsuki Yuri added. His hands wrapped around Yurio’s causing him more to flinch and his cheeks carry a deep shade of red hue. A few minutes, Nikolai returned with a plate of steaming hot of pirozhkis but the Japanese said that he must go back to his dorm. Yurio didn’t realized that it was almost ten.

_So much for preparing and story-telling._

Katsuki Yuri bowed his head in respect. Saying that this was a habit of himself due to Japanese culture. They didn’t mind. Saying that they too had a wonderful time. Nikolai did enjoyed the Yuri’s company, especially about Japan culture and and its differentiate from Russia. Even invited him again to another dinner.

“I would be happy to, Sir. If Yurio, doesn’t mind.” He said looking towards Yurio for permission. “I don’t mind at all!” was his immediate reply. Yuri smiled and bid farewell to the two Plisetsky’s. “See you at school, Yurio.” Yuri leaving. The doors clicked. Locked with only just the two of them. Nikolai wanted to speak but Yurio beat him to it. His face still red hiding them with his hands. “Stop talking, Grandpa or I wouldn’t live to it.”  

Said Grandpa laughed. “He sure is a nice lad, that other Yuri that is. Make sure to invite him again at our house, Yuratchka.” Leaving the young Russian alone with his embarrassing and ranging hormones. Making Yurio even more flustered about it.  The Russian thought all of thing but in all honesty...

 

_Grandpa like Katsuki Yuri._

_Grandpa says that I should invite again._

_Is this finally my chance?!_

_Do I finally have a shot at his affections?!_

**_Don’t be so sure._ **

**_Do not forgot who Yuri Katsuki really likes_ **

**_And that is not you._ **

**_A man whose names starts with a ‘V’_ **

**_Viktor Nikiforov is still the one Yuri loves._ **

**_Not you_ **

**_Not now_ **

**_Not ever_ **

**_Never forget_ **

* * *

 

Meeting Yuri Katsuki’s friends _in person_ was like meeting ‘the parents’. Different kinds of ethnicity, features, age and people.

And the blonde was too scared, his knees wobbling, almost ready to give up at any moment.

There, sit in the entire center table sat Phichit Chulanont, Guang-Ho Ji, Leo de las Iglesias and of course Christophe Giacometti. Everyone’s eyes at the blonde. Doing a one-overview at the newcomer. Phichit was the first to comment. “Oh my Lord, Yuuri. This child is so pure and cute.

Where the hell did you acquire him?” He said. Going to where Yurio is, crushing the blonde with his body and nuzzling his cheeks at the Russian blonde. “Can’t breathe...” Yurio responded, in hopes for the Thai student to release him from his tight clutches. He did however but Yurio had been struggling and catching his breath. The youngest, Guang-Ho smiled. Offering his hand to Yurio. “Welcome to the misfits family, Yurio.”

“Ahhh thanks.” Yurio accepted. Leo thumbs up. A person with less words and Chris... “Mon cherie, I always see you from afar. Admiring Yuri like a God. But it is finally nice to meet you,” He leaned closer towards his ears. “Do not think that I haven’t seen your ‘glances’ at our Yuri. There’s affection and love, mon cherie.” That comment had triggered Yuri into _be on his guard._ He had forgotten about him. His intuitions were as sharp as a knife.

 

_If he ever spill more about what he knows about me and my undying to Yuri I–_

_No. Stop being so negative._

_Think of this as a chance!_

_If Yuri’s friends likes you that means you can hang out with them_

_And since him and Viktor are on bad terms then that means..._

**_No!_ **

**_You need to stop this delusions._ **

_But what if–_

**_It’s still an ‘if’, there’s a 50-50 chance of ‘it’ becoming real or not_ **

_But..._

**_Don’t!!!_ **

**_Stop!!!_ **

**_That will never come true!_ **

“Yurio?” Asked the Japanese student. Apparently, the blonde Russian was lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear the voices sorrounding him. He apologized saying that he had a lot in his minds. “So...about Viktor–”

“I don’t want to hear that name within this group as of the moment. Please. I still need more time. Until I can forgive him.” Katsuki Yuri replied, before Phichit could the sentence. The two lovers were still in a heat of a feud that not even their friends could control the situation. They understood their friend’s sentiment, respecting his wishes to never mention the name. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their respective classes. Yuri on the otherhand just stared at the retreating figures. Still not fully sinked into his system about what had transpired.

 

_I might have a chance._

_If I played my cards right, I might have a chance for me to become Yuri Katsuki’s lover._

_I can do this._

_I know_

_I can_

_I will._

Without no further ado, the blonde Russian had come up with plan. Although a little crazy and all, Yuri Plisetsky didn’t mind and was determined to do about his so called plan:

 

  1. _Hang out more with Yuri’s friends._
  2. _Offer help in his homework and school studies._
  3. _Try to get Yuri not be involved into anything about Viktor._
  4. _Take Yuri Katsuki away if Viktor Nikiforov is near the premises._
  5. _Confess_
  6. _Confess_
  7. _Confess_
  8. _Be happily ever after._



Okay. So far so good. Yuri says in his mind. The plan was okay. Was even sure to himself that he can meet all the objectives. Especially at the number four. Could definitely do it with his eyes closed.

But he needed it to his Beka. And told Yurio did. The Kazahk’s reaction was.... worried. “I don’t think this is a good idea Yuri,” said Otabek. Having a pain and worried expression present in his face. Reminding his friend that it’s not a good idea to take advantage and trample one’s relationship just because the Japanese was going through a emotional relationship crisis. Even though they were the ones that did say to make a move to the Japanese student.

Otabek slammed his hands on the desk, startling the blonde Russian. Everyone’s eyes were on them. They were having a nude sketch session wherein their professor hired a woman to be their naked model in their art class. Even the model herself jumped into her stool, his pose been altered. The Kazahk apologized and continued with their class session. Then ushered himself to Yurio. “We admit that me and Mila were the ones that tried to provoke you to make a move to Yuri but not to the point that you would destory his and Viktor’s relationship,” he grabbed Yurio’s hands. The blonde’s sketchbook and charcoal pencil fell on the floor. Looking at Beka, Yurio saw his friend was worried.

Otabek was a man with few words. Was always the good listener of their peer group and always and will listen to the blonde’s issues. No matter how childish or petty it was, Otabek would always be there to help him and lend an ear. So seeing his best friend with that expression had made Yurio’s decisions a doubt. Would he still want to do it? Yes. He shook his head, regret expressed in his face.

His mind was set. “I have to do this. If not now, then when?” He replied. He knew his best friend was only worried about Yurio. Was only worried about what would be the outcome of the problem he’s entering. But he had to do this. He had the option to turn back, forget about his crush towards Yuri and go back to the way his student life was supposed to be but then...

 

_There would no other choice left._

He just....

He really just need to do this.

He just want Yuri’s love.

Want Yuri’s attention.

Not just a classmate or a friend

Something more

Something special

A lover

An equal

 

* * *

 

###  **“PRAGMA”** _OR ENDURING LOVE_

Pragma is a love that has aged, matured and developed over time. It is beyond the physical, it has transcended the casual, and it is a unique harmony that has formed over time.

You can find _pragma_ in married couples who’ve been together for a long time, or in friendships that have endured for decades. Unfortunately pragma is a type of love that is not easily found. We spend so much time and energy trying to find love and so little time in learning how to maintain it.

Unlike the other types of love, pragma is the result of effort on both sides. It’s the love between people who’ve learned to make compromises, have demonstrated patience and tolerance to make the relationship work.


End file.
